Dance the night away
by ShannyTwilightFanny
Summary: Jacob and Renesemee's first dance together! Will it be a fun night and will the night end in their first kiss?
1. Before the dance

Reneesme's POV

Yay! It was finally my first dance with Jacob. Lakewood High School's Homecoming. I had on a nice dress that Alice and Rosalie helped me pick out. It's a nice orange mini dress with a bunch of rhinestones over the front of it. I loved it!

I look in the mirror to take a look at myself. Even thought I was excited it was still my first dance! I'm completely nervous right now. I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. "Are you sure I look alright?" I turn and ask Alice and Rosalie.

Alice was about to say something when my dad walked in "You look absolutely beautiful Nessie. Although I would have preferred you in blue." I laughed at that comment. He's always obsessed with blue because my mom looks good in it.

"Edward! You ruined it! She was supposed to walk down the stairs and make her grand entrance!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry!" and with a blink of a human eye, he was out.

Alice then turned to me and said, "Okay Nessie, this is your first homecoming and Jacob is going to be here any minute. What I want you to do when you walk down the stairs is to…."

"Have confidence, try not to trip, flip your hair, and look at no one else but your date. Got it?" Rosalie interrupted.

"Thanks Rose but what I really was going to say is all of that _and_ to have some fun!"

"Okay!" I laughed. We heard to doorbell ring and I look at them for any last minute advice. They just gave two thumbs up to me and led the way. I breathed one last sigh of nerves and started walking.

Jacobs POV

"Hello Jacob." Edward said to me as I walked in with Nessie's corsage in hand. I smiled at him and continued walking towards the living room where I saw Bella. She was still so beautiful but no one could ever replace Nessie's beauty. I was stopped short by Edward's hand blocking me. "I swear Jacob if I see any type of_ dancing_ in her mind, you will pay." Edward said sternly. I tried not to laugh because he was acting like an overprotective father in a seventeen year old's body.

"I'm not being _overprotective_ I'm just saying that she's only 4 years old Jacob, she's too young for that."

"Haha okay I promise I won't do anything" I replied in a mocking tone.

"I mean it Jacob!" Edward said in a threatening tone.

I was about to protest when Alice cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Introducing Ness.. I mean Renesemee Carlie Cullen!" Alice said in an announcer impression. And down walked the most beautiful version of Nessie I've ever seen I couldn't take my eyes off of her she was just sooooooo beautiful! She locked eyes with me the whole time she walked down the stairs and gave me a huge hug and I hugged her back. Just having her in my arms felt so right.

She pulls away from the hug and looked me in the eyes. She smiled sheepishly and blushes.

"Okay! Lemme get a picture okay!" Alice exclaimed. I grasp Nessie's waist and we both looked at the camera smiling. I put on her corsage and she pinned on my flower thingy.

"I think we should go, we are going to be late." I said. "It's your first dance hurry up!" I shouted behind me as I took off with her right on my trail. This was going to be a great night I just had a feeling.

Reneesme's POV

As I raced behind Jacob I felt an adrenaline rush come. I was so anxious for the dance. There is a limo waiting for us and _that_ put me over the edge. "OMIGAWD!!!!!" I scream. Inside the limo was flashing lights and speaker that were blasting Live Your Life by Rihanna and T.I. Seth and his date Laura were in there already along with Leah and her imprint Austin. "Heyyyyyy!!!!" I say in a singsong voice. Jacob laughed.

"Haha I think you're a little bit too excited there, Nessie." Seth stated.

I laughed, "How did you know?" I asked sarcastically. Seth just laughed and shook his head. The rest of the limo ride we just talked and laughed and had our own little party. I was preoccupied I didn't even know we pulled up to the school. _Here it comes Renesemee! _I thought to myself as Jacob pulled me out of the limo. It's my first dance, who knows what could happen??


	2. Dancing together

Heyyyyyy Shannon here, I got no reviews but I got a favorite so I guess ill add more so here it goes! All characters are Stephenie's except Leah and Seth's dates and Amanda.

Jacob POV

I got out of the limo and looked at the big sign that said Homecoming 2009 A night in Paris. Then I saw the beautiful Nessie starting to step out of the limo. I held out my hand and she took it and I gently pulled her out. As she was stepping down she tripped on her gown and fell into my arms.

"Ooof!" She squeaked. She giggle and I laughed. I kissed her on her cheek then set her upright. She got her clumsiness from her mom. I took her hand and we both started walking in. I gave the man the tickets and started toward the gym. The sound of Poker Face by Lady Gaga got louder and louder as we approached the gym.

"Alright!" Seth shouted as he and his date ran past Nessie and me. "This is my song! Can't read my poker face!" he started singing. I looked at Nessie and she looked at me and in seconds we were in hysterics. Seth was really getting into this dance.

"Oh there's Amanda!" Nessie said. "I'll be right back" Nessie told me. She ran off to her friend and they started dancing to the rest of Poker Face. I walked over to the refreshments and took a sip of punch. Then Crush by David Archuleta came on which was Nessie's favorite song. I was scanning the crowd for her then I felt her grasp my waist from behind me and I turned around to see her smiling face.

"So wanna dance?" She asked. I just grabbed her waist and she set her arms around my neck. Thankfully The blonde one gave her 6 inch heels so she can at least try to match my height.

"So how do you like your first dance?" I asked her as we were dancing.

"It's amazing! The lights and everything!" She exclaimed while looking around. I just smiled to myself when she wasn't looking. She was just the most amazing girl ever. When the song ended we stopped dancing and after that the night just flew by. We had so much fun. Even Leah snuck a smile in. The dance had a half hour left in. Nessie and I slow danced to another song and Then we stepped outside. The sun was nearly down and we watched it for a while.

Nessie broke the silence "It was a really fun night Jacob I'm glad you convinced my parents to let me come." She said shyly.

I gave her a hug. "Anything to get you to come with me to homecoming." I said. She giggled then looked up at me. She started to lean in to kiss me and I never thought she would actually try. Edward said not to _dance_ and if we couldn't do that then we obviously couldn't kiss no matter how much I wanted to. She got closer and I turned my head just in time for her to kiss my cheek. I sighed. She gave me a glare then stormed away.

"Nessie! Wait I can explain!" I called after her. I caught up to her and stopped her from going farther and her back was still facing me. "Ness, I know you wanna kiss…" I could hear her sobs. "Are you crying?" I asked with concern. She turned around and looked at me. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she was wiping away tears.


	3. Just Hope

Renesemee POV

I wiped some more tears away from my face when Jacob turned me around. What did I do? Was it something I did during the night to make Jacob not want to kiss me? When he saw I was crying he looked as if he was about to cry. He stepped forward with his arms open in an attempt to console me. I stepped back still glaring at him.

"Renesemee please." Jacob pleaded.

"Why do you hate me? What did I do? _You _imprinted on me. I should mean the world to you!" I said while sobbing.

"Okay one, I don't _hate_ you, I love you with all my heart and I _don't _mean to be cheesy but I guess I have to be." He stated in all seriousness I fought a smile cause if I did, it would mean I gave in. "Two, you did nothing wrong, you were perfect tonight. Three, yes I imprinted on you and I really do wanna kiss you right now but I cant because your dad will go for my throat." He said and I couldn't help my self but giggle a little bit there. By now my tears were gone but I was still confused.

"Then why don't you kiss me?" I asked. "It's not like daddy is here!"

"Yeah but you will be soooo happy that I kissed you you wont stop thinking about it and your dad will know."

"Ugh!" I practically screamed and walked back into the dance. The last slow song was playing and I saw Jacob at the doorway and then he looked at me with a silent signal to dance. I couldn't resist and I flagged him over and we danced for the rest of the song.

We drove home in the limo in silence besides Seth talking about how much fun it was and all the crazy stuff he did nonstop until it was me and Jacobs stop. Jacob got out and held out his hand but I didn't grab it I just got out and started walking toward the house. I heard him sigh and then the next thing I knew he turned me around and started to lean in for a kiss I leaned in also waiting for my first kiss to finally happen. We inched closer and closer. Almost there…

"NOOO!!!!" I heard my dad roar and next thing I knew I was swept off my feet by Emmett. He carried me into the house and sat me down.

"No! Don't let daddy hurt him please!" I squirmed under Emmett's firm grip. I could only imagine what my dad could be doing to Jacob right now. There was nothing I could do. I could only start bawling my eyes out and hope. Just hope.

_**Review Review Review! Please I'll write more! And do any of you guys have an idea on what their first kiss should be like?? Lemme know!**_


	4. I hate him

Jacob POV

I just couldn't stand how much Nessie was upset about me not being able to kiss her so I just took the risk I turned her around and leaned in to give her one even though I might end up getting hurt.

"NOOO!!!!!!" Edward roared. God damn him for being overprotective. Renesemee was carried off by Emmett, which left me alone with Edward. Edwards furious glance burned holes through my skull. It was about 3 minutes till someone actually spoke.

"Edward, Nessie may be four, but she still has teenage ne—"

"She needs nothing." Edward stated. With that Bella came outside.

"What's going on?" she asked. At least she was less protective of her.

"Nessie and Jacob were about to kiss." Edward said in disgust. Bella gave me a sympathetic look.

"Guys, she wanted to have her first kiss don't blame—"

"SHUT UP!" Edward roared again. "You should have known better you stupid dog, now get away from here." Edward commanded.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked. I looked at Bella who was looking down. Then Edward who pulled Bella closer to his side.

"Go. Now" Edward commanded again. "And don't come back." I just took one last look at the house and then ran into the forest and morphed. There was nothing left to do if I couldn't see my imprint anymore.

Renesemee POV

I cried myself to sleep that night. I truly hate my dad now. Why does he have to be so overprotective? I was asleep like a baby when I heard Alice's sweet voice.

"Nessie? Nessie hun… time to get up." I awoke and then sat up and yawned.

"Is Jacob okay?" I asked with urgency.

"Well, I'll have your dad explain. But we have some breakfast for you!" she said obviously to change the subject. "Fresh eggs and bacon and a glass of blood!" she practically shouted. I could hear Emmett's loud laughter from downstairs. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. My dad was in the kitchen reading the newspaper. He looked up and put on a huge smile when he saw me. I just glared at him and sat down and started eating.

"Good morning honey." Esme said.

"Morning!" I said to her.

"How's your breakfast?" She asked.

"Good thank you for cooking it!" I said with gratitude.

"Oh I didn't cook it! Edward did." She replied. My dad then looked at me. I pushed my food away and took a long sip of the blood. And walked out of the kitchen. I heard my dad sigh. I couldn't stand him! I sat on the couch and started watching TV.

"I was really getting into Degrassi when my mom walked downstairs in a t shirt and jeans. They were going hunting again.

"Heyyy sweetie!" my mom sat down next to me. It was funny because she was acting like an actual mom rather than a nineteen year old. "We're going hunting okay?"

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah we all need to catch up on our hunting, so are you going to be okay alone?"

"Sure." I said.

"Alright well we'll see you soon!" She kissed me on the forehead and jumped out the balcony.

I was watching TV and then I soon fell asleep. I was sleeping when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Nessie! Wake up!" The familiar person shook me and I awoke.

My eyes couldn't believe it! Standing in front of me was the one thing I thought I would never see again.

"Jacob!" I shouted.

**Still having a tough time on the kiss so any last ideas? That would be great. And sorry the chapters are short but I wanna leave some suspense haha thanks! And don't forget to review!**


	5. It's so beautiful

Renesemee POV

"Jacob!" I shouted. I gave him the biggest hug ever. I was so happy I was shaking and my teeth were chattering. He must have thought I was cold so he hugged me closer. I began crying tears of joy.

"You're crying again? Man, you must have missed me!" Jacob said.

"You have no idea." I hugged him closer. He faced me in front of him and wiped away some of my tears. We looked into each other's eyes and I smiled.

"I have a surprise for you." Jacob said. I looked at him questioningly. "Come with me." He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. As we were walking down to Jacob's truck, he stopped me and put blindfolds on. He led me to his jeep I couldn't help but wonder where he was going to take me. Maybe to see a motorcycle race or something unusual like that. Jake was interested in that kind of stuff. It was then I realized that when everyone got home they would know I was with Jake from the smell.

"Jacob Stop!" I said ripping the blindfold off.

"What why?" he whined. He was about to open the passenger side of his car.

"Do you want some cheese with that wine?" I laughed. "Chill. I just don't want this—" I pointed to the house symbolizing my dad "—To get worse." I said calmly.

"Oh…" he replied glumly. Then he started to go around to drivers seat. I felt guilty turning him down but I didn't want my dad to actually hurt Jacob this time. But then I realized… if Jacob really wanted to take me somewhere when he knew the risks, he really wanted to be with me.

"Actually." I chirped up. "I don't care!" I lifted my arms in an I-could-care-less sort of way and got into the passenger seat awaiting my rebel adventure. With a sly grin, of course.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked getting into the car.

"Positive." I said and gave him a wink.

"Okay but I'm not moving until you put the blindfold on missy!" He said in an old lady imitation. I laughed and put the blindfold on. He backed out of the driveway. We were driving for what seemed like an eternity when Jacob finally stopped. I heard him shut the door and then he let me out.

"We're here?" I asked reaching up my arms to take off the blindfolds but Jacob stopped me.

"Oh no you don't! I'll morph and you can hop on my back." Oh god, I hated riding on his back. It was hairy, bumpy, and smelly. I heard him morph and somehow found my way onto his back. He ran for about 10 minutes when he finally stopped. He barked and that meant it was time to get off probably so I jumped off and he morphed back. "Okay you can take the blindfold off." He said.

"Okay!" I replied and I took them off. "Oh. My. God." My mouth dropped.

In front of me was the prettiest meadow I've ever seen. Over to the right was a small waterfall pouring into a small lake. I could see a blossom tree in the center of it. To the left was a small cliff covered in green moss. The whole meadow was covered in flowers and the grass was so green! I couldn't believe my eyes. I closed my mouth before a bug flew in it.

"So do you like it?" Jacob whispered into my ear.

I turned to him. "It's so beautiful." I said and gave him a hug. In mid-hug he lifted me off the ground and flung me over his shoulder. I started screaming and laughing at the same time. Next thing I knew I was in the water. I swam to the surface and looked around for Jacob. He wasn't there. Where was he? I felt something touch my foot and that did it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And behind me I could hear hysterics. I turn around and splash Jacob. He splashed me back and so forth. The water was cold so we got out of the water and laid down in the meadow so we could dry off.

I couldn't believe Jacob did this for me. I knew I was going to be in massive trouble but I've never felt so free in my entire life. I looked up at the sky to look at the clouds. I noticed a cloud shaped like a teddy bear. "Look! It's a teddy bear!" I exclaimed looking toward the sky. He looked up in search of it. "Right there." I said pointing to it this time. He saw it and smiled peacefully. I smiled too. I don't know what it is but being with him just makes me happy. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun.

"Nessie?" He asked after a minute.

"Mhmm?" I answered with my eyes still closed. I heard him sit up and I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. I sat up too. He had a sad look on his face. "Jake, what's going on?"

He looked at me. "Nothing." Then he got up and started walking away. All of a sudden the sun went away and rain clouds started forming. Great now my hair will be ruined. I ran after him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He was walking too fast so I started sprinting. By now it was drizzling. I caught up to him and turned him around. Either it was the rain running down his cheeks or he was crying. I didn't care I wanted to know what was wrong. "Jacob, what's wrong?" Now it started pouring.

"He then looked at me and took my face into his hands and just like that his warm lips pressed against mine. I was caught so off guard that pulled away real fast with wide eyes.

"Oh man, I'm sorry I just… I … well… and you… honestly—" And then I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gently touched my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and it's like our lips were in sync together. His lips were so soft against mine and I got so caught up in the kiss I wrapped my hands in his hair. Eventually we pulled away and smiled at each other. It was still raining so we ran back into the forest and took our time going back.

I honestly don't care what my dad will do to me this time. I will never forget my first kiss.

**~The End~**

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and everything! Be sure to read my other stories. There will be more when I think of some good ones! Thanks luv ya!

**And also I have to give partial credit to purple-panda95 for the kiss plot. Thanks sooooooo much!**


End file.
